1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor memory device, a memory system including the same, and an operating method thereof.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor memory device implemented with a semiconductor such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), or indium phosphide (InP). The semiconductor memory device can be broadly classified into volatile or non-volatile memory device.
Data stored in a volatile memory device is lost when power supply is cut off. Examples of the volatile memory device may include a static random access memory (SRAM), a dynamic RAM (DRAM), a synchronous DRAM (SDRAM) and the like. Examples of the non-volatile memory device may include a read only memory (ROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory, a phase-change RAM (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), and the like. The flash memory can be broadly classified into NOR type or NAND type.